Crushed By A Crush
by IsThisPhantasy
Summary: He had dug himself into a trench and he knew it. Any cheesy rom-com or daytime soap opera could tell you, never ever fall in love with your best friend. Oops. Too late.


It had started off small, innocent even. Just a passing thought. A fleeting series of '_what ifs?' _A gaze that lingered just a bit too long. Harmless. Evanescent. Some would even call it sweet.

Daichi did not expect it to come to this. It had grown, mutated. It had eaten up his brain until it was not just a passing fancy. It was a massive, doting, soul-sucking _crush_.

He had dug himself into a trench and he knew it. Any cheesy rom-com or daytime soap opera could tell you, never _ever _fall in love with your best friend. Oops. Too late.

Sugawara Koushi was mild-mannered, patient and big-hearted. He was average height with ash-blonde hair so light that it looked almost silver. He smiled a lot and had the cutest little beauty mark right under his eye. He was perfect.

"Daichi?"

_Oh crap_ Daichi thought, startled. He was supposed to be studying, not daydreaming. This crush would be the death of him. And his test scores.

Suga looked at him, eyebrows knitted in concern. "Are you okay? It's not like you to space out like that."

"N-no, I'm fine. Just a little confused on this problem...Could you explain it again?"

Daichi zoned out again as Suga went into a spiel of exponents and quadratic equations. He understood the problem just fine but it was hard to focus on algebra when the crush in question was sitting next to you, on your own bed, warm and soft and- ugh he was at it again.

"Do you get it now?" Suga asked, signaling the end of his explanation. He smiled gently at Daichi, as patient and kind as ever.

"Yeah, thanks." Daichi said, insides melting. Oh, he was so screwed. He couldn't take it anymore.

"H-hey Suga. Can I ask you for advice?"

"Of course." Suga said, turning to face Daichi. His face displayed the earlier look of concern. "Ask away."

"Okay." The bed dipped under their weight. "Say that I know someone who really, really likes one of their best friends." Daichi couldn't help the blush that crept onto his cheeks. "But, they don't want to admit it because they're scared that it might damage their friendship." Daichi cleared his throat, cheeks aflame. "What should they do?"

"Hmm…" Suga considered this for a moment. "Well, I think that if they really like this person they should go for it. They might regret not doing anything."

Daichi's heart skipped a beat. It was now or never.

"Suga?" He asked, heart in his throat.

"Hmm?"

"Can I kiss you?"

Suga's eyes widened, blush dusting his face. "W-what?"

"You said that if someone really liked someone else that they should tell them. That's what I'm doing."

"Daichi…" Suga blinked, obviously flustered.

"I-I'm sorry, I was overstepping my boundaries there. I shouldn't of-"

"Yes." Suga said quietly.

"You're right, that was stupid of me to say. That's not something people usually ask each other. Of course you wouldn't want me to kiss you that was stupid-"

"Daichi." Suga said firmly, startling Daichi out of his rant. "I said yes. You can kiss me."

"Oh...?" Daichi hadn't though this far ahead. "Are you sure?"

Suga nodded. "Yes. You can kiss me."

And so Daichi did.

Suga's lips were soft and warm and Daichi was sure that he'd died and gone to heaven. He put his hands on the smaller boy's jaw, gently running his thumb over his cheeks and through the soft hair behind his ears. Suga sighed.

They were a little awkward, noses bumping and breaths taken sparingly. Daichi pulled away tentatively, not wanting to overstay his welcome. "We're supposed to be studying." He says, breathless.

"No, don't stop." Suga insisted, eyes wide and hair ruffled. He moved their books onto the floor hastily, scooting so close to Daichi that he's basically on his lap. Suga initiates the kiss this time, pressing so close that there's no space left in between them. They lose track of time in each other.

Daichi really can't bring himself to care about the time that they should have spend studying. What's one test score in the grand scheme of things? The books stay on the floor for the rest of the time that he stays. And neither of them mind one bit.


End file.
